Headaches Brings Bad Luck
by Miyuku-tan
Summary: AU. Misaki is a young prince who has only seen the world outside from his bedroom window, and on his 18th birthday he manages to escape. But he accidently gets lost in the woods and meets a pale, mysterious creature.


Takahiro stood alone in the dark room. A few candles were the only source of lightning in the lonely, dark room. He bit his lower lip before he slowly inhaled the sweet scent of lavender candles. He tilted his head to the side.

His eyes saddened as he looked at the coffin next to him. Flowers and candles surrounded the big wooden box.

He looked his dead wife's once beautiful face.

Pale.

First his parents, and now his one and only true love.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He grit his teeth when he noticed the two bite marks on the side of her neck. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he recalled the cause of his wife's death.

He clenched his fist in anger, ready to punch something or someone.

"Nii-chan…?"

He immediately froze when he heard the voice of his younger brother. The little boy walked up to his older brother and grabbed the hem of Takahiro's shirt, looking up at him with big, green eyes.

Takahiro's eyes softened at the sight of his eight year old little brother and gently placed a hand on top of the boys head, running his fingers through Misaki's soft hair.

Misaki closed his eyes from the touch of his brother's warm hand and let out a pleasured sigh. He tightened the grip on Takahiro's shirt as he slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…Nii-chan." He whispered.

Takahiro smiled and scooped Misaki up in his arms as the boy slowly drifted to sleep. He watched the boy's sleeping face, receiving a guilty

He left the dark room with Misaki in his arms, not paying attention to the coffin anymore.

Misaki was all he had left, no one is ever allowed to touch a strand of hair on his precious brother.

He was never leave the castle.

He had to protect Misaki no matter what.

Xxx -10 years later 8D-xxX

A young boy was sitting by the window, staring at the free kingdom beneath him. Oh, how he envied them so much. Just to be outside for once, he would ignore all of the flaws with being poor and dirty. He just wanted to smell fresh air for once. Despite being tampered with gifts and luxurious clothing and items, he would rather be dirty then never feel proper sunlight.

Yet the boy did not know that downtown, there's rumors about the youngest son of the royal family. No one has ever seen the face of the boy.

There is many rumors that the boy is incredibly cute, and because of that fact his brother won't let him out of his sight, god forbid even touch him.

Though he has stayed inside of the castle for nearly 10 years, he convinced his older brother let him outside on his 18th birthday.

"Misaki."

A young boy with light brown hair by the name of Shinobu Takatsuki waited for Misaki's response, but Misaki's eyes never left the sight of the citizens.

"Your brother wants to see you." He said.

Misaki looked at Shinobu for a few seconds, his facial expression and eyes telling him to go away, but Shinobu simply glared at him coldly.

"You know your birthday is tomorrow."

"Fine." He sighed and left the room with Shinobu.

….

"Shinobu…" Misaki said merely above a whisper.

Shinobu stopped and turned around, concerned when he heard the sadness in Misaki's voice.

"I'm so sick of everything." He said, shivering slightly as he looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself crying in front of his best friend.

Shinobu, not the kind of guy to lend his shoulder to anyone, simply placed a supporting hand as tear drops landed on the floor.

Misaki quickly dried his tears using the end of his sleeve.

"I want you to help me escape tomorrow." He said with an unstable tone.

Shinobu stood there completely shocked. Never had it crossed his mind that his friend would ever betray his brother. Though, he could understand that being locked up inside because of his brother's overrated brother complex could be quite troublesome.

"What?" Shinobu finally spoke.

Misaki did not respond.

"Let's go." He said and quickly grabbed Misaki's hand.


End file.
